The Story of our Love
by Blank ojou-sama
Summary: Elsa the queen of Arendelle only accepted the option for her sister. Jack the prince of Frost Kingdom was only forced to accept it. What is the the option?...it is for them to get married, or to be arranged marriage. Usually the fairy tales goes with "they meet, fall in love and happy life" but for them "they meet and meet before falling in love and more twists before a happy after
1. Chapter 1

"What?" the queen of Arendelle, Elsa exclaimed

"Your Highness, excuse my language, but you among all the people in this castle should know about this law, that after you celebrated your twenty first birthday, you are obligated to find a King for this kingdom, or else it'll be pass down to the next heir and her husband, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff." A man and Elsa's teacher, who looked rather old, wearing a formal suit stood before her

"No one ever mentioned that law to me" Elsa said, slightly frustrated but managed to keep a straight face

"I deeply apologized for that your highness" he bowed "but you always has an option"

"Like what?"

"...Arranged marriage"

"..." she knew Anna didn't want to be a Queen yet, and she love Anna and she cannot take away her happiness just because of a simple marriage "I will think about it, thank you" she said

'I need a fresh air' she thought as she went for a walk

* * *

"Nope" Jack immediately answered, twirling his staff and making small snowflakes with his other hand

"Jack! You know that this day will come and also you need to learn to be serious and have a responsibility!" North voice boomed in the castle

"Oh come on! I have responsibilities! Like making the children happy, flying around the kingdom, and bringing happiness and fun around here" he convinced, while flying upside down

"Oh please, all you do is throw snowballs, making troubles and ruckus, around here" North said ignoring Jack's protest on the background

"Your Father's right Jack, and It's in the law" Toothiana said in a smooth voice as she walk beside North, letting her colorful hair fall perfectly

"And we already found a perfect way to solve this matter!-"

"I doubt it" Jack muttered, now trying to make something using his powers. 'Maybe a perfect snowflake'

"- by Arranging marriage!" Toothiana and North said together. The "perfect snowflake" Jack was trying to make immediately breaks itself into pieces

"Wait. What?!"

"We already found someone" North said

"And I think she's gonna be perfect!" Toothiana chirped

"We already sent a letter!" North exclaimed happily

"And we're gonna go there next week!" She said showing Jack the letter they sent.

"..."

"What, what, what, what and what?!" He said as he sit down properly

"But Mother! Father! You did that without informing me?"

"Yeah...?" "But trust me this is the best idea that we got so far!"

"...I'm not gonna win this argument, aren't I"

"Jackson dear, there is no argument and even if there is, the answer is Yes" she said

"Please don't call me that" he muttered "Well where is it?"

"To Arendelle"

After a few minutes the King and Queen finally left Jack alone, he immediately change his clothes to his usual blue hoodie with frosts on it and a brown trousers, he didn't bother to wear a shoes. He grabbed his staff and went straight to the balcony

"Wind, take me to Arendelle!"

* * *

"They wouldn't even let me in the castle" he grumbled putting his hands inside his pocket. He already went to a few place in Arendelle and it seems likable, he played with some of the children since it's snowing there.

"Now what should I do?" He looked at the pond in front of him the back to his staff and smiled to himself. He stand up and tap the pond with the tip of the staff and watched it became frozen with ice. He glide gracefully in it while making snowman around it. After a few more minutes he made a big and beautiful snowflake and placed it on the side. He then started making ice figures with his hand then he looked at the sun and realized something

'They must've figure out by now that I am missing...' he thought

'To bad I didn't get to see the queen' he once again tapped the pond and unfreeze it before flying, completely unaware of a shocked person watching him the whole time

* * *

Elsa walk around the town in deep thought. She accepted the offer and hundreds of letters replied from different kingdoms, she managed to reply back, some she denied but she still wasn't able to read it all. She suddenly found herself walking in the forest. She was about to go back but then she saw something unbelievable, that she had to pinch herself to see if it was true. It was a man, a hooded stranger wearing a simple hoodie and a trouser and wasn't wearing any shoes and on his left hand he was holding a staff.

'Aren't he feeling cold?' She thought. It was still winter so she's pretty sure that the people should feel cold, well except for her it doesn't bother her, mainly because of her powers.

She was about to approach the man to gave him some blanket or anything to prevent the stranger to freeze to death but then the man proceeded to tap the staff in the pond...and it freezes.

'It freezes! It turned to ice!' She thought, she was purely shocked

'He made a snowman with his hands! H-he has the same power as me! W-we're the same! I'm not the only one!' She thought excitedly. She continued to watch the hooded man, glide happily while experimenting his power then he stopped. Elsa wanted to approach the man, to see who is it and to ask him but he suddenly fly up in the sky and left.

"Wai-!" She shouted in attempt to stop the man but to no avail. She was standing still and not moving from the shock.

'He has the same power as me!' She's not alone, that's what she realized. She walked to the pond and noticed the snowflake lying on the ground. She examined it and saw a beautiful frost covering it. She decided to keep it until she meet that man again.

* * *

**A/N: Uh hi guys. This is my first time writing a rotg and frozen crossover fanfic... so umh hope you like it. Ya know. Please leave a review and stuff and I'll be sure to update this as fast as I can :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything, just the plot :D **

* * *

After a long two-way flight from Frost Kingdom to Arendelle Jack managed to be home around midnight. He flew silently not wanting to let his parents know that he went back late. His eye twitched at the thought. The last time he went home late he saw his mother having an exaggerated panic attack and his father running around in the castle frustrated. Seriously his parents are such a worrywart, he realized. He slowly passed by the living room unaware of the figure near the fireplace. The figure cleared his throat to gain Jack's attention

"Gah!" Jack uncharacteristically squeal, dropping his staff in the process

"Where have you been, young man?" North glared at his son, thou inside he was actually worried. Having a naughty son is not easy to handle. Even with many instructors he had when he was in the process of growing up, only ended up running away from him. Who knows what trouble he might get into? He crossed his arms in his chest demanding an answer from the boy

Jack snorted "Nowhere, father I was just flying around here" he answered nonchalantly. He noticed his mother approaching at him still in her beautiful silk dress but her hairdo has already been removed letting her colorful hair flow freely. He picked up his staff before twirling it while grinning cheekily at them, looking innocent. He then put both of his hands inside his favorite blue hood, tucking his staff in the middle of his arms while walking fast in attempt to flee... until a large hand grabbed his hood effectively stopping his track.

"Where do think your going, young man?" He said as he carried him by his shoulder turning him around to face them

"You went out without a guard?" Toothiana said worryingly. Her hands were clenched near her heart while her eyebrows furrowed. She walked near Jack and cautiously checked if he obtained injuries.

"Mother, don't worry I'm strong even without them" he grinned, trying to escape from his mother's grasp and from his father's burning gaze.

"But you're safer, with a guard!" She protested

"You know that we're only worried about your safety..."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh and hey! Arendelle seems a good place" he smirked playfully as he walked away to his room and will claim his long well deserved sleep

"Yeah of course it i-... YOU WENT THERE?!" North shouted angrily

"Jackson Overland Frost! That was faraway and you could've been in danger!" Toothiana said but his son was already gone she only heard a faint shout of "Don't call me "Jackson"!" Then a door closing. She looked at North and sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Elsa! We've been looking everywhere!" Anna shouted the moment Elsa entered. Her usual green dress trailing behind her as she ran to her sister, and hugged her tightly

"Why?" She asked, confused. The last time Anna acted that way is the time when she isolated herself and... she cringed at the thought and decided to gently return the hug before looking at her sister's emerald eyes

She looked at her sister worryingly then sighing softly "I heard it from your teacher" she said almost a whisper. Elsa's blue eyes widened for a fraction before holding her sister's shoulder to take a good look of her

"You can't marry someone you don't love and moreover know!" Anna shouted frantically. Her eyes begging to think about her decision thoroughly. Elsa smiled softly.

"Well Anna, I have decided three days ago and there's nothing I can do about it"

"I don't want you to suffer, because of me" Anna said looking at her sister with guilty eyes and tears started to gather on the corner of her eyes.

"And I don't want you to be the one who is suffering, and think about it as a help for my paperworks and duties" she said reassuringly but her reasoning didn't help her younger sister at all as she started sniffling.

"...I'm sorry, Elsa"

"It's not your fault..." she hugged her again before wiping the tears that managed to escape her beautiful green eyes with her thumb

"...but you could help me look for a more suitable King if you want to. There's a looooot of letters in the table" she smiled when she saw Anna brighten up that will put the fireworks into shame.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Yes! Let's go! Let's go! Let's also eat chocolates while we're at it!" Anna suggested immediately running toward the kitchen letting Elsa go first to her room.

* * *

Evening came since they started reading the papers and replying to them as kindly as they could. The chocolates were already finished and was placed on the other table with the other food they've eaten (mostly Anna) a while ago. The moon started to rise as the wind started to chill. The fire in the fireplace swayed gently as the silence enveloped the whole room until...

"Nope! Not this one" Anna said while putting the letter back to it's envelope and threw it at the side of the bed. She sighed heavily squinting her eyes obviously tired of reading the letters.

"Oh it's from the Western Kingdom, and from... Prince Henry. I heard they're one of the most powerful Kingdom-" Elsa said looking at the letter with interest. She showed no sign of being tired, still sitting gracefully unlike Anna who's on the bed rolling around while reading.

"-and I heard that the Prince's a jerk" Anna groaned. She always go around from Kingdom to kingdom together with Kristoff and sometimes they often managed to gather some information around the kingdom...

"Why so?" Elsa chucked

"Married 14 times and has many flings and not that responsible..." she replied

"Maybe that's why it's powerful" she joked in response

"Well how about this one" Anna said," Prince Baudouin Anglo of Cazimir, it said here that he was a responsible one, oh, and also an athletic man. He won 4 games in a match and became a champion twice...and from the handwriting, it seems friendly. My, my..."

"What?"

"I heard that he is also a heavy drinker, but I guess you could consider this?" Anna jokingly asked

"No, definitely not!" Elsa answered chuckling slightly the picked the next letter "Prince Edmund Vander Guard, he's a w- oh dear no, not this one"

"Ugh... why is it hard to find a decent one! So far we only confirmed 4 letters and there are still hundreds of them! I really don't want to be a queen someday if this is what my daily lives will be!"

"You can rest if you want" Elsa suggested

"...really?"

"Yeah, and didn't you mentioned that you also have to help Kristoff with something?"

"Oh right! Thank you Elsa I'll be back and will continue to help you later, bye!" Anna said as she rushed to the door

Elsa chuckled to herself and continued to read the letters. She took one of the envelope and noticed it's seal. It wasn't anything special but it was interesting. It has a snowflake in the middle with two swords crossed in it but it's tilted the swords actually looked like a feather. She examined the snowflake carefully, it was her first time seeing that kind of seal, it was unique. She opened the letter carefully, the handwriting is neat and clean, obviously it was a girl's handwriting, nevertheless she read it.

"From Frost Kingdom?" She said, it was also one of the powerful kingdom she knows, but none of them was able to know more about it, it rarely participates at the matches and it only appears like once in a blue moon

"Jackson Overland Frost..." she whispered to herself while tracing the said name -

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Five different kingdoms visited Arendelle with their Kings, Queens and Princes as their representatives.

"Jack! Why aren't you dressed up?" Toothiana said as she stubbornly tried to put the coat into Jack's shoulder

"Wha- I don't want to wear that fancy, big, uncomfortable clothes!" He replied while trying to shove off the coat but desperately failing

"There!" She said cheerfully after she succeeded, replied by a grunt

"Well fellows are we ready?" North said wearing his usual red coat only added a blue robe pinned by a snowflake pin. Toothiana arranged her colorful hair in a bun and wearing a green silk dress and a coat also with pin. Jack is wearing a light blue suit with a long, dark blue coat on the top of it and the pin was put on the left side of the coat

"Incase you got any ideas" North sternly said as he gave Jack a light blue gloves with a snowflakes and frosts designs "and no staff for you, today, young sir" he added

"You do know that even without a staff I can still-" he decided to shut his mouth when he saw both of his parents glaring at him "...right" he mumbled to himself

"Your Highness, we're about to board" one of the staff announced After a few minutes, they we're about to land safe and they were welcomed by friendly people in Arendelle much to their pleasure

"Well this is boring" Jack muttered glancing at his now gloved hands thinking of something, and like a snap his eyes gleam with brightness and his smile widens as he slowly removed his gloves.

* * *

"Elsa, it's time" Anna said in a sing song voice

"Well I hope we could find at least decent king for our Kingdom" Elsa said while arranging her dress

"-or maybe you could finally find someone you like!" Anna suggested hopefully

"You know that'll never happen"

"No Elsa, i do!. I could feel it!"

"Really?" She asked unimpressed

"Hmm...Call it a woman's intuition" Anna said before they both laugh, only to be interrupted by a knock

"Your Highness, the guests have arrived"

"Yes, I'll be there in the throne immediately" after hearing the man's footsteps disappeared, she sigh

"Are you sure you want to do this, Elsa?"

"I'm sure about this"

"Well then, let's go"

* * *

"And now may I present to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" the man announced as Elsa made her way to the throne. After a few more speech they proceeded to introducing the guests.

"The first kingdom, may we present to you,Prince Bernhard Anglo of the northern land!" The prince has a brown hair, a dark black eyes, a tanned skin tone. He was tall, too tall but well, he was too muscular and he keep posing different angles to "obviously" let them see his muscles. Anna whispered a quiet "yikes" beside Elsa while keeping her laughter to herself and Elsa nudged her slightly.

"Next your majesty is,Prince Alexios Van Cruhteo of Sleipnir Kingdom!" The next prince has a blond hair, green eyes and a fair skin tone. He was too stiff and was desperately trying to keep a straight face. Anna sigh desperately, Elsa is still keeping her straight face though inside she wanted to yawn and laugh at them.

"Followed by,Prince Felix Guillaume of Lazslo Kingdom!" The moment Prince Felix saw Elsa he immediately gave her a flirty look, much to Elsa and Anna's displeasure. He has a black hair, a good looking man, it's just that, well, he's flirty

"May I present to you the next Prince,Prince John Henry Unger of Zaazbaum!" He was a scrawny prince, but is a quiet good looking. He has a dark brown hair, chestnut eyes and a reddish skin tone. He is wearing a glasses, making him look smart despite his size.

"And lastly, Prince Jackson Overland Frost of Frost Kingdom!" The announcer called but no one stepped up. The King and Queen, North and Toothiana stood up alerted, when no one stepped up. Elsa and Anna looked at each other in curiosity and also slightly alerted

"Uh, Prince Jackson Overland Frost of Frost Kingdom!" The crowds started to murmur and Toothiana started to worry

"Prince Jackson Overland Fro-!" The announcer was cut off when the door opened catching everyone's attention

"I'm here!" Jack said still chuckling and grinning like a child while removing some of the snow in his hair and coat with his other hand while his other hand is holding a pair gloves, and a big smile plastered on his face but after seeing all the attention to him his smile immediately disappeared

"...oh"

* * *

**A/N: Hi again guys! I'll male this quick since I don't have much time XD thanks for all the reviews and stuff it made my day XD tell me your thoughts about this chapter and If ypu have any suggestions you can pm me. I don't bite! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Woohoo!" Jack shouted happily as he landed on a pile of snow, he escaped from the guards that are guarding him to play a little while with the children in Arendelle. The gloves that was on his hands a while ago was long forgotten inside his blue suit He pick up a snowball and blew on it before throwing it on one of the children playing with him with a smirk. He laughed loudly when it hit the child in face. A match started as the children and teens joined in. The round went on and on for a few minutes until Jack realized the time.

"I'm sorry kids but I must bid thee adieu" he said jokingly as he run behind a tree before flying so no one can see him, much to the children's disappointment. He arrived at the castle a "little" late because he prank some people on the way on the castle. He flew in the sky as free as a bird while laughing heartily.

"Prince Jackson Overland Frost of Frost Kingdom!" He heard the announcer called his name as he opened the door

"Prince Jackson Overland Fro-!"

"I'm here!" He said while removing the snow in his hair and coat. He saw the look his father and mother gave him, so immediately put the gloves back on.

"Pardon me for being late, your Majesty" he said as he bow down before the Queen

'Bleh, the act' he thought to himself

"I am Jackson Overland Frost" he said while looking at Elsa. She look stunningly beautiful there's no denying it, she also has a blue eyes and a platinum hair, which Jack find it unbelievable but he could care less because he's not the one who's in favor of him entering marriages.

"He's the one" Anna whispered silently beside Elsa, her green eyes lit up with happiness as she looked at the new comer.

Elsa on the other hand continued to stare at the new comer prince. He's the one from the Frost Kingdom she thought. She expected him to be arrogant, proud and has a loud mouth. But she is seeing a handsome man with a silver-whitish hair, a blue eyes that has many fun emotions, and a pale skin tone. He isn't that scrawny nor too muscular. He was... he was just right. Elsa thought. She didn't know why she suddenly remembered the hooded man on the pond, but she immediately dismissed the thought.

* * *

They took a break for them to discuss about the Princes. Anna immediately jog next to Elsa together with Kristoff and Olaf.

"Omigosh Elsa! I like Prince Jackson!" She said while jumping up and down, Kristoff snorted "I don't mean it that way! I mean I like him for Elsa not like, like" she said defensively

Elsa chuckled before answering "I don't think so, Anna"

"Why Elsa" this time it's Olaf who asked

"Well I just don't think that he will be a responsible king for this Kingdom"

"Why"

"Because he came late. That's not a good first impression"

"-or~" Anna started

"Or nothing"

"I'd like to go with Frostbite" Kristoff said crossing his arms in his chest

"Rather than the one who is too muscular" Anna added

"Or the scrawny one" Olaf said

"Or the flirty one" Kristoff said

"Or the too-stiff guy" Anna said

"...Fine I get it" Elsa said finally giving up

"And who knows maybe you both have a lot of common than you thought" Anna said sweetly

"Rather than you skin color" Olaf said

"Your eyes"He said

"Or your hair" Anna said pointing at her hair

"Do you really have to state everything one by one?" Elsa asked making them laugh.

* * *

The announcer cleared his throat before speaking "After a tough decision. We have come to decide that the new King of this kingdom shall be..."

"...Prince Jackson Overland Frost of Frost Kingdom!" The man announced as the crowd cheered loudly and happily for the Queen and the new soon-to-be King of Arendelle

* * *

"Why? Why me?" Jack grunted as he paced back and forth in the bedroom with Toothiana and North. They are currently at the palace and is going to stay there until the marriage, but they weren't able to talk awhile ago

"Wha- consider yourself lucky, young sir" Toothiana said while removing her hairdo

"Being a king means serious stuff and I told you, I'm snowballs and fun times" he said as he conjured a snowball in his hands and twirled his staff to make it snow in the room"This is like a punishment to me" he twirled his staff again to stop the snow

"Well it is Jack! Since your a kid you're always being the "snowballs and fun times" it's time for you to have a life!" North joked

"And plus Queen Elsa doesn't know about this!" He said bringing up his palm and making a snowflake

"Or this!" He made the room snow

"Also this!" He was about to make something but he became so frustrated that he accidentally made an icicles

"Woah! Easy Jack!" North said

"I'm sorry it was an accident" he said apologetically

"Hey, hey, Jack I know, that's why you have this" Toothiana cooed as she put the staff in Jack's hand "just put your excess powers in here, okay?" She looked at him, smiling

"That's right son, like what you always do" North said gently -  
"Elsa calm down!"

"Why didn't I think about this!" Elsa said putting her hands on her face while pacing back and forth inside her bedroom. Anna sat on the bed following her sister's movement with her eyes and at the same time slowly covering herself with blankets.

"What if he became scared of me and call me monster!"

"Els-"

"Who will be the new King!"

"Elsa!" Anna shouted finally got Elsa's attention. She looked around and notice the room which is now covered in snow

"I'm sorry" she said as she sat down the bed

"Elsa I don't know about how you feel , but I told you, maybe you have a lot of common than you think. I could feel it" Anna said reassuringly

"...are you going to call it a girl's instinct again?" She joked

"Well yeah!"

"But Elsa just see what will happen! Who knows maybe you didn't know he has the same powers as you"she suggested playfully

"Seriously? Anna are you still on your mind? There's no way that'll happen"

"Yeah you're right, that's way too much of a coincidence" Elsa didn't reply for a moment thinking of the hooded man who freezes the pond and made a beautiful snowflake. She wanted to know who was that man, she really wanted to, that man was like a big hope for her that she's not the only one who has a powers. Then there's Jack, she didn't know but every time she saw him, she was seeing the hooded man. But she was sure that it wasn't Jack because, that man wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a blue hood and a brown trouser and he doesn't have any staff with him.

"Elsa, did you made this? It's beautiful! You added frost on it! You can do this already?" Anna said picking up the snowflake that the man made in Elsa's table

"I- ye- un" Elsa was torn between telling Anna a lie or telling her the story but she knows that if she tell her about the man she would be all giggly. So she answered the best answer she could come up with

"...defi-not-ly"

"Elsa..."

"Is that a yes or a no?" In the end she told Anna the story

* * *

Jack was walking in the garden admiring the place every now and then, he looked at the barely-seen moon before sighing to himself. He looked at his palm before pointing at the fountain making it freeze he touched the trees making the frosts trail in it, he twirled his fingers making the falling snow to become stronger, he love the cold probably with or without his powers, he thought. He was making a snowman and he was already in the bottom when he heard a footsteps. He wasted no time and immediately snapped his fingers and thaw everything he made. He look at the source of sound and saw Elsa looking at him with wide eyes.

* * *

**A/N: See you next chapter! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, faves and follows :D **


	4. Chapter 4

'Did she saw what I did?'

'Is she going to scream?'

"I'm sorry I didn't know that anyone was here" Elsa said smiling apologetically while rubbing her right arm feeling uncomfortable.

"Huh?" Jack answered dumbfounded

'she didn't saw anything?' He thought

"No it's just I didn't expect you to be here, is everything alright? You looked kind of surprise" Elsa asked

"Ah no it's nothing" he said as a wave of relief passed through him. He tucked his hands inside his blue coat

"May I join your company?" She asked looking at the bench beside him, asking for permission.

"Yeah sure" he answered stuttering slightly and montioning her to sit with him. Elsa accepted the offer gracefully, walking slowly and sitting beside him with a straight back. Silence engulfed them making Jack shift uncomfortably

Elsa cleared her throat in attempt to start a conversation with the prince seeing him shift uncomfortably "I'm sorry for dragging you in our problem, Prince Jackson. The truth is I only have to marry because I don't want to burden my sister by passing the throne to her and her husband" she admitted suddenly feeling guilty

"It's okay, my parents also wanted me to marry so that I could somewhat become responsible." He answered while laughing before smiling brightly at Elsa when he thought of something "a- and can I start again?" He asked making Elsa look at him curiously

"Start again?"

"Well, I'm Jackson Overland Frost from Frost Kingdom, please call me Jack. Just Jack. No prince, king or whatnot, oh and also no Jackson, I hate it" he said while bringing up his hands

Elsa chuckled realizing what he meant "I'm Elsa Arendelle from Arendelle, and you can call me Elsa, Jack-Just-Jack" she said as she took his hand for a laughed together before Jack cleared his throat

"So Elsa what are your likes?"

"Likes?"

"Yeah like example, I like snow!" He said catching a falling snow

"Me too I like snow" that made Elsa smile widen. Jack sat properly, now interested at their topic

"The cold never bothers me" she added

"Really? You too?"

"Yup"

"Tell me more!"

"Well, I like chocolate"

"I eat chocolates but I don't really like them" he said

"Well that's a shame, it's really delicious" she said

They talked about many things unaware of the time passing wasn't until Jack yawned that they realized that it was already midnight "Oh look at the time!" Elsa exclaimed

"Well we better sleep we're going to have a long day later" Jack said

"You're right, Goodnight Jack-Just-Jack" she joked

"Goodnight Elsa" he said while chuckling. He watched Elsa's retreating figure and decided something

"Uh, Elsa!" "Jack!" They said together

"You go first" Jack said

"No it's okay I insist" she said sternly

"Okay...Can you please keep a secret?"

"What secret?"

"I-i have a..." he brought his hands out. He want to tell Elsa about his powers but ...

'That kid is a monster!'

'An ice power! He's dangerous'

'A threat!'

'We must kill him!'

... he brought his hands back to where it was and smiled at Elsa "I had a great time, thanks. And I feel we are gonna be a good teammate"

Elsa smiled before answering "me too Jack"

"So what we're you about to tell me?" He asked

"Uh, I, I just wanted to thank you for helping me and my sister" Elsa said before leaving. The moment she turned around the corner, she slammed her back at the walls then she looked at her hands. She wanted to tell him about her powers but for some reason she became scared.

'What am I going to do?' She thought

* * *

Jack flew up in the sky and landed gracefully at the branch of a tree. He tapped the branch of the tree with his staff and watched it became covered with frosts. After his talk with Elsa he couldn't bring himself to sleep so he went for a walk, well and fly, he was wearing his normal blue hoodie and a trouser. He went in the same pond he visited last time. He sat on the middle of the pond and started making different patterns of frosts. The night was dark and the stars were asleep and rare,yet he didn't care. He covered his face with the hoodie he was wearing and sigh deeply, until...

"It's you!" He heard a voice. Jack visibly stiffened before turning around and instinctively pointing the staff on the newcomer

"Oh, I'm sorry but please let me introduce myself, I'm Elsa Arendelle" and there near the frozen pond, stood Elsa. Her face was filled with joy as if she was waiting for this moment to come

"Elsa?!" Jack whispered to himself, he figured that she probably can't see his face because of the hood and because of the darkness

"I hope you don't mind but I kind of saw you the other day, and I-i'm not afraid of you" she said reassuringly

"I was just wondering... who are you?" Elsa looked at the man who was still in defensive stance. She can't see his face but she was sure that he was the one.

"I-i'm..." Jack, he was about to say his name but, he decided not to say his real name "I'm John"

"C-can you show me what you can do again, John?"

"...please" Elsa pleaded and she saw that John hesitated at first but nevertheless proceeded to tap his staff to the pond and when he did, it was magical. Her eyes widened in amusement and happiness, she felt that she became a child again. Jack looked at her with a smirk and started making different things with his powers

"You're really not scared of me?" Elsa stopped playing with the snow when John (Jack) asked her that question

"Why would I be now that I could finally tell that I'm not the only one?" She said happily

Jack on the other hand was caught off guard "...not the only one?"

"W-well, please can you promise me not to tell this to anyone?"

"I won't tell a soul"

"Only few of them know but..." she lifted her hands and like what Jack did she conjured a snowflake "...I have this"

"...!" Jack looked at her with wide eyes, not that Elsa could see anyway, but he can't believe it, his fiancee, his soon to be wife, the queen has the same power as him

"Y-you too!" He laughed happily

"Y-yeah"

"Wow!" He was literally jumping up and down

"Hey, Elsa..."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa replied with a grin

* * *

Elsa woke up, feeling tired from last night. She finally met the man who has the same powers as her, she can't believe it. They built a snowman, then ice statues, and somehow John managed to convince her to play snow fight. She dressed up and planned to walk outside for a bit, that is until she bumped into a tired looking Jack.

"Oh good morning Elsa..." he yawn first before continuing "going for a walk?"

"Good morning to you too Jack, and yes, I'm going for a walk "

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" He said while rearranging the gloves in his hands

"Actually, no not at all" she smiled

"Great" he offered Elsa his hands and Elsa took it gracefully and they went for a walk

* * *

**A/N: Hi ****again guys! Your reviews are really heart warming thank you:**

**For the 5 Guests, PiperGrace938, SwissPomme, Gracialoveme, WeirdJelsaFan, Sevenise, Loveisanopenfridge XD, debra02lg, Fenrir Wylde Razgriz, S.B. Cits howitsdone, Frozen07212000**

**see you next chappy~**


	5. Chapter 5

Taking the offer to go around the town, Elsa wore her blue magnificent dress while Jack wore his usual blue suit, without the gloves. They decided not to take any carriage, just to walk around and feel the fresh air in the morning. They walked around the town politely greeting each person they passed by . A girl with a braided brown hair approached them shyly, in her hand she held something "Here Queen Elsa and Prince Jack, my sister and I made it for you" the little girl said as she handed Elsa and Jack a bracelet made of flower.

"Thank you" Elsa said receiving it gratefully while giving them compliments, Jack went in front of the kid and patted her head. Then he saw the other kids looking at them as if wanting to approach them but too shy to do so. His eyes glint with mischief in it.

"Hey guys!" He called out the of the kids and surprised them by throwing a snowball at one of them. A male kid was hit directly in the face. Every kid around them turned silent waiting for the child's reaction.

"Jack!" Elsa called slightly alarmed. They watch the kid wiped the snow in his face, instead of crying they all laughed and just like that the match started. Jack throw snowballs at anyone he see and gracefully dodge the ones who are attempting to hit him. Elsa watched on the sidelines, looking at Jack. He was not what Elsa imagined he was more fun and cheerful than she imagined, and he was like...

"John!" She whispered to herself. She remembered the snowball fight she had with John, and the contests they di- . Her thought was cut off when she felt someone throw a snowball at her, when she wiped her face, she saw Jack smirking while making another snowball and the kids looking at her with wide eyes. Elsa suppressed her smile and prepared herself

"It is on,Jack"

* * *

"See it was fun right?!" Jack said cheerfully. They were now walking in the forest while chatting about their previous match, many kids join not so soon when they started. They were like enchanted with the snow and all of them enjoyed the game.

"Right?!" He pressed

"I must admit, it was fun" Elsa said while looking around as if searching for something... or someone

"You just have to relax sometimes" he continued to blabber until he noticed that Elsa seemed to be distracted and she kept looking around. He looked around and then it clicked. He immediately knew why...

They were near the pond

"Hey Elsa?" He waved his hand in front of her in attempt to catch her attention. He smiled nervously thinking that it was probably best for them not to think about "John" Elsa flinched a little bit obviously startled. She immediately arranged her composure, she covered it up with a small smile "yes?" She asked casually

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Let's go in the pond shall we, it looks frozen" Jack offered deciding to just change the topic. When they walk near the pond he slightly tapped the pond to make sure it's frozen enough and harden it with some of his power just to be sure before removing his coat and placing it beside him

"Well it looks frozen enough" he said while looking at her which the latter replied with a smile and bring out the skates they brought with them He cleared his throat before placing his hands in front of him and bowing slightly "Queen Elsa, may I have this dance?" He said with his trademark smirk

"Jack there's no music around here" she said clearly amused

"Nonsense, dance doesn't require a music it only requires a partner to dance with" he smiled still offering his hand to Elsa. She smiled softly at his reasoning "Fair enough. Well Jack,of course, you may" Elsa gracefully accepted Jack's offered, and was trying to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling she felt when she touched his hands (even thou there is gloves)

They started to dance and glide in the ice ,in perfect synchronization like they were made for each other. Elsa noticed how close they are and her face was feeling warm and her chest was also feeling weird for some reason because of that thought.

"Hey Elsa" Jack suddenly said

"Hmm?" She replied feeling the breeze as they glide to the right

It was time he thought. He wanted to tell her the truth "It was me..." 'I'm _John_'

"It was you...?" She asked feeling confuse

"I'm Joh- just me, that's all" she was aware that Jack change the topic but she let it slide

"I think we should head back to the castle, Jack"

"...yeah I think we should" he forced a smile but inside he was furious 'Why can't I tell her?' Then he felt something. He looked around and noticed that the snow is starting to get strong so he immediately calm himself

"Let's go"

* * *

"I think they are really perfect for each other!" Anna chirped. She was in the living room with Kristoff and Olaf, talking about Jack and Elsa.

"What if they're not meant for each other?" Kristoff crossed his arms in his chest and sat in the couch with a plop

"Kristoff, it's true love!" She said as she placed her hands on her cheeks to cover her blush.

"Well, even if it is I bet it's Prince Jackson who's gonna fall inlove first" Kristoff argued, nodding to himself as if he foresaw the future. Anna hummed slightly before a smirk plastered her face "It's Elsa"

"How do you know?" He asked raising a brow and one of the corner of his lips twitched upwards

"It's my sister"

"Ev-!" Their argument was disrupted when they heard a knock. Anna opened it and...

"Hey Prince Jackson!" Olaf greeted. She and Kristoff bolted up in alert when they didn't noticed that the Prince entered. They looked at Olaf then back to Jack, then to Olaf and back to Jack thinking that Jack may freak out seeing a talking snowman

"..." silence engulfed the whole room. The smile on Olaf's face is still hanging... while the jaws of the couple involuntarily dropped... low

"..."

After a painfully long silence the blank look Jack has lit up like a child on Christmas "Woah! You're a snowman!" Jack was surprised. He tried to poke Olaf, he knew that it was Elsa who made it but for him it was awesome.

"Yes" Olaf, Anna and Kristoff on the other hand was still waiting for Jack to freak out

"A talking snowman!" Now he was impressed...

"Yes"...and they were confused why Jack isn't freaking out

"Awesome! I'm Prince Jackson, please call me Jack"he ignored the weird looks he received from them and proceeded to introducing his name

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Jack chuckled at Olaf "ha, I guess you don't have that much of an experience with warm, do you" he smirked while jokingly poked his nose.

"H-hi Jack, I'm Anna and that is Kristoff my husband, please to meet you" Anna was alerted by the nudge she received from her fiance. She introduced herself speaking very slowly as if being cautious

"You aren't what we expected..." Kristoff said bluntly while shaking Jack's hand yet looking at him warily

"Hmm?" Jack stood up from kneeling letting go of Olaf head in the process

"Well aren't you scared of Olaf?" She asked hands clenched near her chest while smiling nervously. Jack shot her a puzzled look "Why would I be? He's adorable" Jack complimented much to Olaf's happiness

"O-okay... anyways, what brings you here?"

He shrugged slightly before smiling softly at them "Well... It's about Elsa"

* * *

"Come in" Toothiana said while braiding herself

The door opened revealing a girl with a platinum hair "Hi Queen Toothiana and King North, I'm sorry to bother you" Elsa bowed politely

"Oh no, not at all dear, not at all" North chuckled he welcomed her and pointed a chair in front of them inviting her to seat comfortably on the chair. "Please sit down, and hey, just call me North"

"Thank you, N-north, please do call me Elsa" Elsa covered her stutter with a smile

"How do you like your stay here at Arendelle?"

"Ohohoh, It was great! We like it and Jack love it!" North's voice boomed

"So Elsa, why are you here?" Toothiana asked as she sat beside North

Elsa cough lightly on her hand covering her blush "It's about your son, Jack"

"Oh no, did he made another ruckus?!" She said worryingly

"Or crashed from the sky?" He said

"...! Sky? What sky?" Elsa was now confused

"Or played a prank with the people" Toothiana continued. She and North shared a worried look... "Or to you?" North said slowly

"No, no, none of that happened..." both of the parent felt relief, they glanced at each other chuckling lightly

"I just want to know more about him, by the both of you"

"Okay, ask us." North said

"Uh, let start with; describe Jack in word"

"Fun" both of them said without any hesitation

* * *

"Elsa is awesome!" Anna said

* * *

"He likes children"

* * *

"She likes children"

* * *

"He is playful"

* * *

"She can be playful"

* * *

"Sometimes, he's a troublemaker"

* * *

"She is kind of serious when it comes to work"

* * *

"He loves snow"

* * *

"She loves snow"

* * *

"He's a... he's a hero" Elsa noticed the change of the atmosphere but tried to ignore it as a respect -

* * *

"She's a great sister and a friend"

* * *

"He loves to prank people"

* * *

"She loves to be around people"

* * *

"He likes to make a ruckus anytime and anywhere" Toothiana said before continuing "but even if he is like that he's really nice, charming, strong, loving, caring, and always determined and passionate into making someone happy and in saving the world..."

"In a little ways" North immediately added then gave Toothiana a look -

* * *

"But when you get to know Elsa, she is sweet, fun to be around, great person, and an amazing person" Anna smiled while reminiscing about Elsa

"Wow you really do know Elsa a lot" Jack complimented. Anna chuckled before answering "well, what can I do...I just got to know her"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh, well when we were little, we're very close, but one day she isolated herself... not that I could blame her. But now as you can see we're closer than ever" she laugh awkwardly

"Huh?"

"Sorry Jack we just don't think that it's our story to tell" Kristoff said

"No problem, I'm just gonna uh, go. Thank you for your time" Jack bowed politely

"Wait!" Anna said "Jack, I really love my sister, so please don't turn into a jerk and don't hurt my sister?"

"I won't..." Jack said hesitantly but covered it with a smirk

"Thank you" Anna smiled. They watch him leave and when the door closed...

"He's so great!" She immediately beamed

Kristoff looked at the door for a minute before looking at his fiancee "Well he is... but something's fishy"

"Oh hush now. Maybe he's just the mysterious type" she playfully punched Kristoff's shoulder

"Doesn't look like it..." he mumbled

* * *

**_Sneak Peek!_**

_"Elsa, you have to tell him about your power..." Anna said looking at her sister's blue eyes_

_"I-i can't!...I'm scared."_

_"Can I ask you a question?" She asked hesitantly in her hand she was holding the snowflake they made a while ago "...can you show me your face?"_

* * *

**A/N: I know II'm really sorry for the late update! I wasn't able to post this chapter because I'm preparing for emergency stuffs XD**

**Anywaysies, hope you like this chappy, but seems like our buddy Kristoff smelling something~**

**Thank you for the reviews: S. B Cits howitsdone, PerivianInca, The Golden Sun, ILuvUsagiChan, debra02lg, loveisanopenfridgeXD, TheOneMagic, posiedonera333 **

**and of course thanks for the follows and faves~**


End file.
